


(760): Я еле содрал с себя эти штаны. Деньги на ветер

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, kasmunaut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: «Хэй, неизвестный приятель Сэма, как считаешь, я нормально в этом выгляжу?» – написал Баки и приложил к сообщению свое фото в зеркале из ванной Сэма.Ответ пришел практически сразу. Баки ожидал, что Стив его отчитает или, как минимум, будет волноваться о том, кто украл Сэмов телефон.Но нет.Новое сообщение от Стива: «А какое впечатление ты хочешь произвести?»Или: Баки флиртует неизвестно с кем целый месяц перед днем святого Валентина.





	(760): Я еле содрал с себя эти штаны. Деньги на ветер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(760): I literally cut myself out of my pants. Waste. Of. Money.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341162) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: Modern!AU. Флиртуя, Баки внезапно отправляет Стиву фото своего члена (Стив не против, но, возможно, вас такое сквикает).  
> Примечание переводчика: название является цитатой с сайта www.textsfromlastnight.com/

Он лежал тут, прямо под рукой, только для того чтобы изводить Баки, чтобы подбить Баки взять его.

Баки видел, как Сэм снимает блокировку миллион раз. Он мог спрятать телефон за спину, воспроизвести нужное движение пальцем и разблокировать его с закрытыми глазами. А собственный телефон был так далеко. Нужно было приложить изрядные усилия, чтобы добраться до него: от ванной Сэма до прихожей, где висела куртка, было минимум двадцать шагов, а Сэм почему-то держал зарядку для телефона рядом с зарядкой для бритвы.

Прямо. Под рукой.

Баки вовсе не собирался использовать этот телефон в гнусных целях. Ему просто нужно было задать Наташе один вопрос. Меньше часа назад, выходя из квартиры, Баки был уверен, что всё в порядке, но в зеркале Сэма он выглядел как-то по-другому, может, потому, что раковина была ниже или зеркало выше, или свет ярче, или еще что-нибудь. Как бы то ни было, Баки смотрел в зеркало и хмурился.

Если он выглядит в этих джинсах как будто косит под One Direction, Нат ему скажет.

Да может, эти джинсы даже хуже, чем у One Direction. Может, они вообще как у Jonas Brothers двухтысячных или когда там они были в топе.

Баки оценивающе разглядывал свои ноги. Боже, пожалуй, ему стоит пару раз пропустить упражнения на ноги в спортзале. Он не привык к тому, чтобы в районе бедер что-то так бугрилось и выпирало, ну разве что оно было несколько дюймов в длину и расположено немного ближе к середине. Облегающие джинсы всегда выглядели на нем отлично.

Может, ему стоило остановиться на черном и оставить в покое другие цвета. 

Особенно ярко-красный.

Ярко-красный. О чём он вообще думал? «В чём разница между ним и супергероями? У них на колготках не видно боковых швов».

Нат не ответила на его смс. Точнее, Нат проигнорировала смс от Сэма, которое было на самом деле от него, и это означало одно из двух: либо ничего хорошего о штанах она сказать не могла, но тем не менее не возражала, чтобы Баки их надел, либо просто не слышала телефон.

Слегка нервничая, Баки просмотрел список последних сообщений Сэма.

Сразу после Нат в списке дружеских контактов у Сэма шел Стив. Баки никогда не встречал Стива, хотя слышал о нем несколько раз, и думал, что догадывается, почему Сэм не хочет знакомить разные компании своих друзей: может, например, он идет к Стиву, когда ему хочется тишины и покоя. 

Баки мог бы оскорбиться, если бы не прикреплял в этот момент селфи к сообщению, которое он написал этому самому Стиву с телефона Сэма. Пожалуй, это было не совсем то, что делают ответственные взрослые люди.

Стив. Стив.

По одному имени становилось ясно, что он из тех друзей Сэма, которые считаются взрослыми. С таким именем Стив, вероятно, с рождения был серьезным ответственным человеком. У таких обычно есть накопительные пенсионные счета и ипотека и нет никаких проблем с выплатами. Баки в этом месяце не смог выплатить даже необходимый минимум по своей кредитной карте, особенно после того как решил сделать себе приятное и купить джинсы, из-за которых теперь так дергался. А в магазине эта идея казалась гениальной.

Стив наверняка был не из тех, кто хватается за чужой телефон, чтобы спросить у незнакомого человека, не похожи ли его бедра в новых джинсах на свиные окорока.  
Ну, Баки просто обожал шокировать чопорных типов.

«Хэй, неизвестный приятель Сэма, как считаешь, я нормально в этом выгляжу?» – написал Баки и приложил к сообщению свое фото в зеркале из ванной Сэма.

Ответ пришел практически сразу. Баки ожидал, что Стив его отчитает или, как минимум, будет беспокоиться о том, не украл ли кто Сэмов телефон.

Но нет.

****

**Новое сообщение от Стива:** «А какое впечатление ты хочешь произвести?» 

Ну ладно. Баки немедленно пересмотрел свое мнение по поводу этого Стива. Если уж тот готов подыграть, Баки воспользуется шансом.

«Я достаточно молод, чтобы носить эти штаны, и достаточно опытен, чтобы от секса со мной тебе снесло крышу. Не лично тебе, а вообще».

На ответном фото был парень, показывающий ему большой палец в как бы одобрительном жесте. Баки не знал, что в одном только селфи без единого слова может быть столько сарказма. Это было круто, круто настолько, что только во вторую очередь Баки осознал: парень на фото очень красивый. В смысле, просто апокалиптично красивый. 

«Ты не помогаешь, Стив», – написал Баки.

«Ну, я бы с тобой трахнулся», – ответил Стив, но Баки уже видел выражение его лица, поэтому слова прозвучали у него в голове так же равнодушно и невпечатленно. 

– Да к черту, – сказал он своему отражению. – Я справился с кожаными штанами, справлюсь и с красными скинни. Я не похож на Jonas Brothers. Я молодой, сексуальный, я люблю экстрим и могу экспериментировать. – На секунду он задумался. – И абсолютно свободен.

– Ты там сам с собой разговариваешь? – спросил Сэм, постучав в дверь. – Я готов. Можешь захватить мой телефон, мистер Я Молодой, Сексуальный и Люблю Экстрим? Когда закончишь любоваться собой, конечно.

Баки закатил глаза и посмотрел на свое отражение абсолютно так же невпечатленно и скептично, как Стив на присланном фото. Он должен был догадаться, что у друзей Сэма нет проблем с язвительными комментариями. 

– Ты серьезно решил надеть эти штаны? – спросил Сэм, осуждающе приподняв бровь.

– Стив считает, что я выгляжу нормально, – ответил Баки, вручая Сэму телефон.

– А, ну если Стив считает... – с сарказмом протянул Сэм.

***

– О черт! – воскликнул Сэм посреди вечера.

Он стоял напротив Баки у высокого хромированного столика. Баки положил оба локтя на столешницу и резался на телефоне в «Nerf Hoops», стараясь, чтобы никто не видел, во что именно он играет. 

– Ты правда написал Стиву!

– Я же так и сказал, – безразлично отозвался Баки. 

Штаны не произвели нужного эффекта. Его задница была как на витрине, но никто к нему так и не подошел. Баки не старался специально подцепить кого-то, скорее, ему было просто скучно, но, скажем так, если никто не пялился на него через весь зал, вечер был потерян.

Штаны оказались бесполезным хламом.

А Баки был недостаточно в хлам, чтобы смириться с этим.

– Ну да… – согласился Сэм и повернул к Баки свой телефон.

****

**Стив:** Как мне определить, что это действительно Сэм?

****

**Стив:** Я не рассказываю кому попало, как попасть в «La porte vert»*

****

**Стив:** Без фото не докажешь.

Баки пришел в такой восторг, что чуть не уронил свой телефон на стол. 

– Стив знает, что тебе нельзя делать селфи до 2016 года?

– Да, – несчастным голосом ответил Сэм. – Он хочет, чтобы я проиграл.

Баки точно нравился этот Стив.

– Стив – придурок. Я не знаю, чем ты так доволен, потому что он был нашим пропуском в одно место получше этого.

В «La porte vert» не обязательно было лучше, но место было новым и интересным, и набирало популярность в определенных кругах в Бруклине. Баки первый раз услышал о нем неделю назад, и то, что Стив раньше него узнал, как туда попасть, было довольно круто. Баки определенно интересовали многие вещи, к которым имел отношение Стив, но важнее всего сейчас было исправить сегодняшний вечер. Баки немного помолчал, пока Сэм с несчастным видом гипнотизировал телефон, а потом сказал:

– Можно просто позвонить ему. 

Желание пойти куда-нибудь, где он прекратит сажать игрушками аккумулятор телефона, было намного сильнее, чем желание заставить Сэма сойти с дистанции и проиграть спор.

– Можно просто позвонить, – повторил Сэм с ненормальным энтузиазмом. 

Черт. Видимо, он уже собирался сделать селфи и проиграть. Нат вряд ли обрадуется, если узнает, что Сэм не нарушил новогодний договор и всё еще остается в игре благодаря Баки.

Сэм набрал номер, прижал телефон к уху и заткнул второе пальцем.

– Кто-кто. Я! – сказал Сэм в трубку. – Я звоню людям! Смирись.

Баки представил, как Стив принял вызов и немедленно высмеял Сэма за звонок. Кто сейчас использует телефон, чтобы звонить.

Стив нравился Баки всё сильнее.

– Не будь придурком, – сказал Сэм. На секунду Баки показалось, что Сэм сказал это ему, поскольку Баки смеялся над тем, что Сэм говорил в трубку. Но нет. – Ты знаешь, что это я. Ты узнал меня по голосу.

– Не верь ему, Стив! – крикнул Баки в телефон, перегибаясь через стол. – Может, в него кто-нибудь вселился!

Сэм посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом. Это выглядело довольно страшно, потому что обычно Сэм был невозмутимым и сдержанным. Последний раз Баки видел у него такое лицо, когда случайно наступил на модель самолета F-16 и сломал крыло.

– Да, это Баки. – Злость с лица Сэма ушла, сменившись страданием. – Да, тот самый, только не называй его так больше, бога ради.

– Как? – с любопытством спросил Баки. – Как он меня назвал? СТИВ! КАК ТЫ МЕНЯ НАЗВАЛ?

– Я не пошлю тебе селфи! Ты должен быть на моей стороне. Вы оба ужасные. – Сэм закончил разговор и уставился на Баки.

– Я тебя ненавижу, ты в курсе?

Баки позволил Сэму немного повариться в страданиях, но не слишком долго, поскольку Стив обладал тайным знанием о том, как попасть в менее отстойное место, и Баки собирался его выведать. То, что Сэм мог разговаривать по телефону посреди клуба, было ужасно. Вообще-то он не должен был даже чувствовать вибрации телефона, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кого-то слышать. 

– Держи телефон так, чтобы Стив его видел, – наконец сказал он Сэму, открывая свое приложение для фото. – Если фотографировать буду я, это не будет считаться селфи.

– Ну наконец-то ты сам это сказал, – отозвался Сэм, и стало понятно, что Сэм уже давно подумал об этом, но не мог нарушить одно из придуманных Нат правил спора. Вообще-то Баки скучал без селфи от Сэма и эмодзи от Нат, но он поставил на то, что спор продлится еще пару месяцев, прежде чем изживет сам себя. Видимо, он был прав.

Хотя спор мог бы закончиться раньше, если бы Сэм сдался. Нат была не из тех, кто проколется первой.

Серьезно, кто заключает пари на целый год? Нат и Сэм, вот кто. Упертые до невозможности, страшные люди.

Баки сфотографировал Сэма.

– Какой у Стива номер? – спросил он. Потом переписал номер с экрана телефона Сэма и прикрепил к сообщению фото.

«Спасибо, мистер Горячие Джинсы», – ответил Стив.

Баки засмеялся. 

– Горячие Джинсы, – довольно повторил он вслух.

– Не начинай. – Сэм поднял руки вверх. – Даже не начинай.

В следующем сообщении от Стива был адрес и инструкции, как нужно стучать в дверь. 

«Фишка “La porte vert” в том, что на самом деле дверь фиолетовая, – написал Стив. А потом сразу добавил: – И за ней нет ничего зеленого типа экологических заморочек или марихуаны».

«То есть это просто очередной бар, который использует фишку про дверь, чтобы добиться дешевой популярности?» – спросил Баки.

«Подозреваю, что он исчезнет месяца через три, а потом снова появится, только дверь у него будет оранжевая, и называться он будет La porta viola**. И никто не вспомнит, что он находится там же, где раньше была “La porte vert”, а мы потратим несколько месяцев на поиски фиолетовой двери и в результате все равно разочаруемся».

Кто, черт возьми, этот парень? И почему Сэм их до сих пор не познакомил? Баки нравился такой насмешливый взгляд на мир, и, казалось, мысли у них со Стивом совпадали.

«Добро пожаловать в Бруклин», – хмыкнул Баки, посмотрев на телефон, и забрал куртку из гардероба.

***

Баки почему-то решил, что они встретятся со Стивом в «La porte vert», но когда они заняли свободный столик, Баки понял, что ошибся. Пять минут спустя рядом с Баки села Наташа.

– Что-то вы долго, ребята, – сказала она. – С меня уже хватит.

– Почему постоянно так получается? – спросил Баки, оглядывая бар. Атмосферу здесь создавала причудливая смесь: очарование подпольных баров старого Нью-Йорка, современное техно и отреставрированный деревянный танцпол. Всё вокруг было заставлено столами, так чтобы поместилось как можно больше народу. Он был почти таким же, как все бары в округе, разве что не определился с основной идеей. 

Баки знал, где получить лучшую выпивку, самую крепкую выпивку, наиболее аутентичную атмосферу и наименее аутентичную – и всё максимум в паре остановок метро. Пешком можно было бы дойти вообще-то, если бы не начало января и адский холод. Его ноги станут одного цвета с джинсами, если он выйдет на улицу.

Сэм уронил голову на деревянную столешницу.

– Раньше было веселее.

– Раньше у них было получше с фантазией, – пожаловался Баки.

Наташа внимательно посмотрела на обоих.

– Это не у них было лучше с фантазией, а вы были не такие старые, и всё новое и таинственное впечатляло вас намного больше.

– Я не старый, – жалобно сказал Баки. – Посмотри на мои штаны, они тебе подтвердят.

Наташа посмотрела на него равнодушно-саркастичным взглядом: лицо практически ничего не выражало, но по глазам было видно, что она вынесла вердикт и ему, и его штанам.

Да уж. Никто не умел делать такое лицо лучше Наташи.

***

Наверное, Баки должен был удалить номер Стива из телефона.

Но не удалил.

***

Его отношения со Стивом были немного странными. Нетрадиционными.

Баки был почти уверен, что они флиртуют, хотя и не знают друг о друге абсолютно ничего.

Вообще он думал, что им обоим надо перейти в Snapchat. Поскольку они занимались именно тем, для чего он предназначен: посылали друг другу фотографии и небольшие комментарии. При этом они не разговаривали друг с другом по-настоящему, если не вспоминать выражение про «лучше один раз увидеть». Баки и не вспоминал. Но поскольку это был не Snapchat, фотографии Стива не исчезали, и иногда Баки по несколько минут рассматривал всё, что попало в кадр, вылавливая разные подробности о жизни Стива.

Некоторое время Баки думал, что Стив живет в другом городе и поэтому Сэм их не познакомил, но потом Стив прислал селфи на фоне Бруклинского моста. Его лицо выражало всё, что он думал о людях позади него, которые занимались йогой в парке, несмотря на поднимающуюся метель.

То же самое выражение, с которым он одобрил его джинсы.

Баки в ответ сфотографировал себя в метро в толпе в час пик: он стоял, положив голову на руку, которой держался за поручень. Лицо было недовольным, но не из-за чего-то конкретного, а из-за толпы в целом.

«Ага, тоже терпеть не могу такое», – ответил Стив.

Баки послал Стиву фото любимой кофейни, и Стив почти сразу прислал в ответ фото одноразового стаканчика с ее логотипом. В Бруклине и окрестностях было всего три таких места, так что даже если они не были в одном и том же кафе, все равно казалось, что Стив довольно близко, в пределах досягаемости.

Серьезно, никаких оправданий тому, что они до сих пор не встретились.

– Стив просил напомнить, что в пиццерии, в которой вы тайком собираетесь после баскетбола всей толпой, на прошлой неделе было пять случаев отравления.

– Передай Стиву, – отмахнулся Сэм, – что хочу, то и делаю.

Баки посмотрел на него без энтузиазма:

– Может, сам скажешь?

– Зачем? Ты явно общаешься с ним больше, чем я. 

В конце концов Баки сдался и спросил:

– Почему ты нас не познакомишь?

Он чувствовал себя глупо, из-за того что ему пришлось произнести это вслух, и одновременно был возмущен тем, что круги друзей Сэма были пересекающимися множествами, но на пересечении кругов Стива и Баки находился один Сэм.

Сэм с недоумением уставился на него:

– Вы что, до сих пор не встретились? Чувак, я постоянно слышу от тебя: Стив то, Стив сё. Я был уверен, что вы перестали тупить и пересеклись друг с другом.

– Но ты знаешь его! Почему ты не познакомил нас раньше?

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Никогда не задумывался о том, что вы друг друга не знаете. Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я вас представил?

Да. Да, Баки хотел. А еще он хотел схватить его за горло и выпытать, просил ли Стив познакомить их. Говорил о нем? Слышал ли Сэм от Стива «Баки то, Баки сё»? 

– Да не очень. – Баки пожал плечами, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что ему все равно.

– Слушай, ну это прямо невозможное враньё. Разберитесь со своим дерьмом сами. У меня нет никакого желания в это влезать... Это даже звучит адски неловко. Ты реально хочешь, чтобы я пригласил вас обоих выпить кофе, а потом сидел и смотрел, как вы открываете радости флирта в реальном мире? Думаешь, мне больше совсем заняться нечем? Просто возьми себя в руки и пригласи его сам.

– Думаешь, я нравлюсь Стиву? – начал канючить Баки, просто потому что хотел поиграть в придурка и посмотреть на то, как Сэм поднимет руки и отступится.

***

Это было глупо, но Баки был достаточно пьян, чтобы одновременно чувствовать себя абсолютно трезвым и немного более раскрепощенным, чем обычно, к тому же его рука лежала на члене, когда пришло сообщение от Стива. Это было фото бутылки пива, пальцы Стива расслабленно обхватывали горлышко, и Баки не мог не расценить это как намек. Он знал, что не нужно этого делать, знал, что в лучшем случае это будет выглядеть неприлично, а в худшем – считаться домогательством, но идея сфотографировать свою руку в штанах между широко расставленных ног и явно выпирающий, возбужденный под пижамой член казалась отличной.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Стив отреагировал. Достаточно долгое, так что Баки прекратил двигать рукой по члену и начал переживать, что переступил черту. Беспокойство грызло мозг, он сидел, сгорбившись над телефоном, и пытался придумать, как бы ему извиниться, когда Стив наконец ответил.

Стив прислал фото своих ног, выше колена. Было очевидно, что он в общественном месте, и так же очевидно, что у него стоит. 

«Придурок», – написал он.

«Если бы я был настоящим придурком, я бы послал тебе свое фото сейчас», – ответил Баки, откидываясь на кровать. Он был готов флиртовать со Стивом даже во время дрочки. 

Баки отлично умел набирать смс-ки одной рукой, он часто практиковался.

Только никому не рассказывайте.

«А почему не шлешь? Я из-за тебя возбудился на людях, – ответил Стив. – Заставь меня встать и дойти до уборной, чтобы довести дело до конца». 

Ну ладно.

***

– Познакомь нас со Стивом, – сказал Баки, даже не потрудившись поздороваться с Сэмом. – Или я начну делиться подробностями наших сексмс-ок.

– Стив не стал бы писать сексмс-ки, – усмехнулся Сэм. – Стив даже не знает, что это такое. – Он на секунду замолчал, и на его лице проступило сожаление. – Знать ничего не хочу о ваших сексмс-ках. Слушай, я время от времени приглашал Стива потусить с нами. Обычно он не соглашался, но если даже и соглашался, то отказывался в последнюю минуту.

– Почему?

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Стив мне нравится, но я не так много о нём знаю. Он работает на правительство – может, дело в этом. Мы особо нигде не пересекаемся, кроме как на пробежках, а бегает в парке он не слишком часто… Да и не то что бегает, скорее мчится со всех ног, как будто работа дышит ему в спину… Может, так оно и есть. – Сэм покачал головой и пожал плечами с таким видом, будто его совершенно не волновало, почему Стив никуда с ними не ходит, но Баки было не провести. Если Сэм заметил, как часто они со Стивом обмениваются смс-ками, то он должен был задуматься над этим и озадачиться.

– Думаешь, он шпион? – спросил Баки просто из вредности. Сэм был убеждён, что работа Нат в копировальном центре – только прикрытие. Он как-то сказал буквально следующее: «Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как она подкрадывается сзади? Нет! И это не потому, что она привыкла выслеживать тех, кто ворует бумагу».

На Новый год Баки тоже заключил пари, хотя и сам с собой. Он выяснит всю правду о Наташиной работе, даже если это его прикончит. В прошлом году он уже пытался доказать, что она действительно работает в копировальном центре, и обошёл все до единого в том районе, где она жила, – без малейшего успеха, – но Баки был убеждён, что теория Сэма ошибочна.

Нат – шпионка? Ха-ха. Ха-ха-ха.

Ха.

(Ну, он сильно надеялся, что это не так.)

– Нет! – ответил Сэм с таким искренним негодованием («Кто, я?! С чего бы я так думал?!»), что Баки тут же понял, что тот лжёт: Сэм, несомненно, так и считал.

– Ну ладно, – со смехом ответил Баки. Немыслимо, чтобы Стив, будучи шпионом, всё время скидывал ему фото. Это наверняка нарушение кодекса шпионской этики.

Он просмотрел все присланные фото еще раз – просто для порядка. Ничто не намекало, что Стив – шпион, но хороший шпион и должен был суметь это скрыть.

Ха!

***

Баки не особо любил бегать в парке, обычно он дважды в неделю после работы шёл в местный спортзал и вставал на беговую дорожку и занимался, пока не наступало время спешить домой к очередному выпуску шоу «Голос» (или что там еще показывали по ТВ в тот вечер – главное, это был прекрасный повод прекратить убиваться на тренажёре).

Сэм годами пытался убедить его бегать вместе по утрам, но Баки, повинуясь внутреннему голосу, отказывался, чтобы поспать лишний час.

Но, впрочем, не сегодня. Сегодняшним утром он был укутан в несколько слоёв спандекса, чтобы защититься от укусов ледяного зимнего ветра, потому что Сэм был настоящим монстром. Сэм был вроде тех любителей йоги, фото которых как-то раз присылал Стив, только по части бега трусцой.

– Вот черт, – сказал Сэм, увидев Баки. Баки пришлось добираться на метро, при этом выйти из дома раньше, чем нужно, потому что он не был уверен, во сколько точно Сэм начинает бегать. И еще ему надо было рассчитать с запасом, на случай, если предположение, что Сэм начинает пробежку от ближайшего к его дому входа в парк, окажется ошибочным. Это было для Баки крайне неудобно. Он отсалютовал Сэму картонным стаканчиком с кофе и прищурился, глядя на поднимающееся из-за горизонта солнце. Настолько отвратительно он себя чувствовал, только когда приходилось тащиться на работу с похмелья.

Боже, какой он уже старый.

– Привет, Сэм, – поздоровался Баки, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало бодро и радостно, а не с досадой.

– Нет, – ответил Сэм, – почему бы тебе не предложить ему встретиться? Ты просто жалок.

– Ну, можно было бы, – ответил Баки, потягивая кофе и поправляя солнечные очки, – но тогда я бы пропустил такое зрелище – это вот выражение твоего лица.

Сэм закатил глаза, будто выбор Баки его расстроил.

– Пошли, любитель тренажеров, посмотрим, чего ты стоишь.

Сэм бегал не то что бы медленно. У него был свой ритм, он его придерживался, и Баки мог бы отдать должное его выносливости. Сам Баки относился к спринтерам, он вкладывал всю энергию в один рывок и не имел никакого желания тратить больше времени, чем нужно. Неспешный бег позволял Сэму делать то, что ему нравилось. Он мог любоваться пейзажем, с удовольствием приветствовать прогуливающихся со шпицами женщин, которые здоровались с ним по имени, и просто трусить по дорожкам в собственном ритме.

Неспешно, размеренно и всё такое.

Баки скучал. Баки скучал, а вокруг не было ни следа Стива Роджерса.

– Зачем ты пришёл? – спросил Сэм в промежутках между размеренными вдохами и выдохами, когда Баки, промчавшись по одной из боковых дорожек, снова к нему вернулся. – Если бы мне был нужен буйный партнёр по бегу, у которого проблемы с концентрацией внимания, я завел бы щенка.

– Моя бабушка быстрее тебя, – парировал Баки, – со своими ходунками.

– Слушай, а я разве не говорил? – продолжал Сэм с улыбкой, обнажившей слишком много зубов. – Понедельники Стив пропускает.

Баки замер на месте.

– Ну ты и сволочь, – сказал он в спину Сэму, удалявшемуся своей ровной трусцой. – Я пошёл домой.

Сэм помахал ему на прощание.

– Мог бы с этого начать! – Баки уже орал в открытую, отчасти потому что был весомый повод, но в основном потому, что Сэм быстро удалялся. – Поберёг бы нервы.

– Не думал, что ты продержишься целую милю, Любитель Тренажёров, – крикнул Сэм в ответ. – Было забавно.

– Иди к чёрту, Сэм Уилсон. – Показав средний палец, Баки зашагал назад.

К тому времени как Баки добрался до подземки, он уже понял свою ошибку. Мышцы ног горели, а на стёртых пятках давали о себе знать будущие волдыри. Будь проклят бег по асфальту! Но он не мог никому пожаловаться. Сплетня обязательно дойдет до Сэма, и он потом годами будет припоминать Баки эту историю.

За всё утро был лишь один хороший момент – Баки снял на телефон тащившегося перед ним Сэма, когда тот пытался обогнать человека с коляской. Баки послал фото Стиву.

«Ты бегаешь с Сэмом?» – немедленно написал в ответ Стив, но фото не прикрепил.

«Иногда, вечером в воскресенье, я думаю, что вот со следующей недели начну бегать на воздухе. И обычно в понедельник утром от этой идеи остаются одни клочки», – ответил Баки. Это была не то что бы ложь, но здесь содержался намёк на то, что Баки не в первый раз терпел неудачу, а от правды это было далековато. Правда состояла в том, что Баки ненавидел бегать на воздухе, ненавидел вставать в 5:30 утра и не собирался повторять этот опыт даже ради Стива.

«Бег по утрам не для всех, – согласился Стив. – Прости, сегодня утром я не пришёл. Но постарался бы, если бы знал, что ты будешь».

Ну наконец хоть что-то. Пусть даже Стив не послал своё фото, как бывало обычно. Может, он и правда шпион.

Наконец селфи пришло: на картинке Стив был в постели, на лице следы от подушки, а глаза сонные.

Обычно Баки наслаждался таким зрелищем, но сейчас он завидовал белой завистью: хотя бы Стиву хватило ума не вставать в понедельник ни свет ни заря.

К полудню он уже был сыт по горло этими их прятками и жаждал наконец увидеть Стива живьем. Может, в этом и была их фишка, но тогда эта фишка была ещё отстойнее, чем «La porte vert».

Он написал: «Давай встретимся» и задержал дыхание, нажимая «Отправить». Затем выдохнул, посмотрел, нет ли ответа, погасил экран и напряг все силы, чтобы не проверять телефон каждые пять минут.

Два часа спустя ответа всё ещё не было. Он дважды включал телефон, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пропустил. Секунды хватало, чтобы посмотреть историю сообщений и снова отключить экран. Нет, ничего. Его последняя смс-ка словно насмехалась над ним, и он уже представлял, что она станет последней в их цепочке сообщений, постепенно имя Стива опустится в самый низ списка контактов, и кончится тем, что Баки удалит их переписку.

Временами он начинал ругать себя, но в глубине души, в той ее части, на которой не лежал груз молчания Стива, он был рад, что решился написать. Если Стив не хочет встречаться и даже не хочет объяснить, по какой причине, то Баки больше не стоит вкладываться в эти отношения.

****

**Стив:** Конечно!!!  
****

**Стив:** Ох, прости, ты написал это уже пару часов назад. Да, давай встретимся.  
****

**Стив:** В «Бобовой муке» в субботу в три?

Баки смотрел, как вспыхивает экран телефона, выдавая одну смс-ку за другой.

****

**Стив:** Но почему бы не развлечься? Давай назначим свидание на следующую субботу, но пусть оно случится раньше, если ты сумеешь меня найти.

Баки на секунду застыл, глядя на сообщение. «Серьезно? – ответил он. Что, Стив в самом деле позволял ему себя выслеживать? – Ты точно хочешь туда прийти?».

****

**Стив:** Мне нравятся умные мужчины.  
****

**Стив:** Кроме того, в субботу Валентинов день, и это слишком банально для парней из Бруклина!

Вот чёрт.

«Только чур не вовлекать Сэма», – прислал Стив последнее указание.

Вызов принят.

***

Во вторник после работы Баки слонялся по улицам в трех остановках метро от дома.

Он примерно представлял район, где живёт Стив – благодаря множеству зацепок и городских примет, попавших в его селфи, и в то же время колебался: идея бродить вокруг станции, которой, по его догадкам, Стив пользовался чаще всего, казалась слегка безумной. Догадки были основаны на присланном однажды Стивом фото густого утреннего тумана, за которым едва угадывалась улица. Кроме того, Баки пытался вычислить, в какое время Стив работает – это было ещё труднее. Похоже, Стив не придерживался стандартного расписания, с девяти до пяти, или, если придерживался, то часто перерабатывал.

Баки шёл по улице, заглядывая во все магазинчики подряд, надеясь увидеть знакомое лицо. Ему жизненно необходимо было сузить рамки возможного рабочего расписания Стива, потому что он уже катастрофически запутался.

И ключевое слово здесь – катастрофически. Реально катастрофа.

Но, похоже, самое лучшее, что только могло, случилось с ним, когда на каком-то перекрестке он чуть не уронил мобильник в решётку слива, после того как попытался нащупать его в кармане своих тесных джинсов.

Чёрт, это был лучший день в его жизни. Баки с трудом смог сочинить смс-ку, в которой было что-то ещё кроме целой строчки восклицательных знаков.

– Ты решил позвонить? Серьезно? – В голосе Сэма словно звучало недоумение, хотя он сам теперь минимум раз в неделю должен был подтверждать свою личность телефонным звонком – такой порядок установил Стив, а Баки только рад был его поддерживать.

– Ты же знаешь, что твоя подружка работает в магазинчике FedEx? – спросил Баки, когда Сэм взял трубку, сделав особое ударение на названии фирмы, где служила Нат. Несмотря на волнение, его голос звучал почти спокойно.

– Я совершенно уверен, что это только шифр, знак того, что она не выдаёт мне своего настоящего места работы. 

– Не все вокруг шпионы, – ответил Баки, едва сдерживая смех. – Иногда люди действительно работают в FedEx.

– Что? – спросил Сэм.

– Я хочу сказать, иногда приходится прочесать все копировальные салоны в округе, чтобы в этом убедиться, а иногда ты попадаешь в яблочко случайно, пытаясь выследить на спор своего партнера по сексмс-кам.

– Что?

– Я нашёл Наташу, сотрудницу FedEx, – победно закончил Баки.

– Это бред. – В голосе Сэма не было уверенности.

– Ну точно, Сэм, – сказал Баки умиротворённым, снисходительным тоном. – Постой, сейчас пришлю фото.

– Стой! Не делай этого! Она убьёт тебя.

Совершенно точно. Но Баки как-то пообещал, что найдёт Наташу, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.

– Всё равно сейчас её сниму.

Баки знал, что это нужно делать быстро. Он подскочил к её кассе прежде, чем она его заметила, и направил телефон ей в лицо. Но забыл, что включена вспышка, так что заслужил попытку поставить ему фингал.

Да, это того стоило. Пусть даже Наташа через пять минут прислала ему смс-ку, что убьёт его – оно всё равно того стоило. Баки о многом сожалел в своей жизни, но это был не тот случай.

***

Не то что бы Баки так жаждал что-то доказать Стиву, просто… Стив бросил ему вызов, разрешив себя отыскать.

Так что да, Баки жаждал что-то доказать Стиву.

К тому же он никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.

Кроме того, сам Стив постоянно подгонял и дразнил Баки. В понедельник вечером он прислал Баки снимок телевизионного экрана. Стив смотрел «Элементарно» – издевается, что ли?

Но Баки не был уверен в этом, пока Стив вдогонку не прислал ещё и смс-ку: «Шерлок бы уже меня нашёл».

Баки немного испугало открытие: какой свиньей, оказывается, может быть Стив. «Ты бы так долго не выдержал с Шерлоком, Ватсон, – написал он в ответ. – В конце концов тебе пришлось бы поставить его на место».

«Ты вообще смотрел этот сериал?» – спросил Стив.

Ну замечательно, теперь Баки мог добавить к своему списку ещё кое-что .

****

**Стив:** Мы должны посмотреть его вместе. Когда ты меня найдёшь.  
****

**Стив:** Представь, как мы часам сидим на моём диване, прижавшись друг к другу.  
****

**Стив:** Когда тебя нет рядом, время уходит впустую.

Поскольку Стив, похоже, любил дразниться, он написал Баки, где обедает – Баки знал это место. Но он не мог ничего поделать, потому что направлялся на важную встречу, на которой обязан был присутствовать. В ответ он послал фото переговорной.

Оу! Стив прислал ему ухмыляющийся смайлик.

В среду Баки ясно увидел Стива Роджерса. Тот сидел в вагоне метро, поглощённый содержимым мобильника. Стив уже поднимал телефон, чтобы сделать селфи, и тут Баки внезапно осенило. Вместо того чтобы направиться к Стиву, он снял Стива, делающего селфи, которое он, вероятно, собирался отправить Баки.

Охренеть какая рекурсия!

Баки легко успел бы вскочить в поезд после того как отослал фото. У него ещё было на это время, но он стоял и смотрел, как Стив, не отрываясь, глядит на экран. Он выглядел… одиноким.

Было ясно, что Стив получил картинку, потому что он резко поднял голову и стал обшаривать взглядом всё вокруг, пока не остановил его на Баки. Баки улыбнулся и помахал, двери захлопнулись. Он продолжал махать, когда Стив встал, вглядываясь сквозь стекло, а поезд поехал прочь.

«Готово, поймал», – отправил Баки сообщение Стиву.

***

Когда экран телефона засветился, Баки оторвался от клубного сэндвича и поднял взгляд. На фото сам он запихивал в рот угол сэндвича и выглядел настолько смехотворно и нелепо, что, впечатленный, засмотрелся на изображение. Похоже, снимали из-за соседнего столика, и Баки упёрся взглядом в разделявшую их перегородку. Видимо, Стиву пришлось прокрасться на свое место, пригнувшись, поэтому Баки ничего не заметил.

– Ух ты! Это немного странное чувство, правда? – спросил он, надеясь, что Стив всё ещё неподалёку.

– Я уже пожалел, что затеял это соревнование, – признал Стив. Его голос оказался ниже, чем представлялось Баки, и в этом было что-то очень правильное. Голова Стива показалась над перегородкой. На Баки смотрели ясные голубые глаза с весёлыми морщинками в уголках.

– Присоединяйся, пообедаем вместе, – предложил Баки. – Говоря так, я чувствую себя немного Глубокой Глоткой.

– Я оценил отсылку, – усмехаясь, откликнулся Стив. – Но не думаю, что она несёт в себе именно тот смысл, который ты в неё вкладывал.

– Ну почему же? – Баки точно знал, о чём должна была заставить подумать Стива эта отсылка. Баки знал, как флиртовать, обращаясь к мозгам партнера.

Стив проскользнул за столик и уселся напротив.

– Привет, – сказал Баки с улыбкой. – Добро пожаловать на наше первое свидание.

– Свидание? – спросил Стив с усмешкой, явно поддразнивая его. Пусть Баки ещё не был знаком с ним лично, он уже знал о Стиве достаточно, чтобы понимать, что тот говорит не вполне серьёзно. – Ты просил о встрече, и я думал, что мы просто о встрече и договариваемся. Никто и слова не сказал о свидании.

Баки был совершенно уверен, что Стив употребил слово «свидание», когда писал, что суббота – Валентинов день, но он знал, как подыграть.

– Ты и правда думаешь, что мы вложили столько сил в эту охоту друг за другом, если бы не были заинтересованы в свидании?

– Ну, допустим, – протянул Стив задумчиво, и в самом деле потирая подбородок так, будто размышлял. – Думаю, мои сексмс-ки ещё больше показывают, что ты меня интересуешь.

Баки медленно, широко и грязно ухмыльнулся.

– Детка, – протянул он низким голосом, употребив это слово не вполне всерьёз, но надеясь, что оно заставит Стива возбудиться. – А вот я помню минимум одно фото, на котором явно видно, как ты интересуешь меня.

Да, Стив казался возбуждённым, но он улыбнулся Баки, застенчиво и мягко, а потом подался вперёд и посмотрел на Баки сквозь ресницы.

– Я рад, что мы нашли друг друга, – сказал он.

– Как избито, Стив, – заметил Баки, но не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

***

– Что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Баки, дотянувшись рукой до Стива. После полного приложения всех сил накануне рука казалась тяжёлой, поэтому он снова уронил ее рядом с собой – туда, где пустая постель ещё хранила тепло – и прищурился, глядя на Стива, стоявшего над ним с телефоном в руке.

– Посылаю Сэму фото, чтобы объяснить, почему я сегодня утром пропустил пробежку, – ответил тот.

Баки расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Ну, раз так, – ответил он, стаскивая простыню пониже, чтобы выставить на обозрение побольше обнажённого тела, – надо оправдать этот прогул.

– Я работаю над этим, – ответил Стив, скользнув под одеяло. – Я думал о нашей проблеме селфи, и решил, что если мы действительно… О, Сэм прислал  
блюющий смайлик.

– Как грубо, – обиженно фыркнул Баки, устраиваясь ближе к Стиву, чтобы насладиться его теплом. – Постой, не меняй выражение, – сказал он, нащупывая собственный телефон. – Отлично, – заключил он, посылая Сэму изображение Стивовой саркастичной физиономии. – Если он не хотел, чтобы этим кончилось, ему следовало познакомить нас, когда я просил об этом.

– М-м-м-угу. – Стив прижался губами к губам Баки и сфотографировал, как они целуются. – Часок потерпеть наш флирт, вероятно, лучше, чем теперь постоянно получать фото того, чем мы занимаемся.

Конечно, Сэм ровно теми же словами объяснил Стиву, почему он не хочет их знакомить. Конечно.

– Ты идеален, – заключил Баки. – И воплощённое коварство.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

– Зови меня просто Стив.

Идеально.

– Да? Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты меня заставить кричать это имя. – Баки прижимался уже вставшим членом к обнажённой коже Стива.

– Не вижу здесь проблемы, – ответил Стив, стягивая одеяло и накрывая губами пупок Баки. Он продолжил двигаться вниз, одновременно лаская возбуждённый член Баки, пока не накрыл его кончик губами.

– Мне послать такое фото Сэму? – спросил Баки напряжённым голосом. Шутил он ровно наполовину.

Стив посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, обдумывая вопрос, а потом слегка приподнял голову, чтобы можно было ответить.

**Author's Note:**

> * [Зелёная дверь – фр.]  
> ** “La porta viola” [Фиолетовая дверь – ит.]


End file.
